Dye-sensitized solar cells are attracting attention as photoelectric conversion devices since they are inexpensive and allow the obtaining of high photoelectric conversion efficiency, and a wide range of development has been conducted on dye-sensitized solar cells.
Dye-sensitized solar cells are typically provided with a working electrode, a counter electrode, a photosensitizing dye adsorbed on the working electrode, an encapsulating portion that connects the working electrode and the counter electrode, and an electrolyte arranged in a space (cell space) surrounded by the working electrode, the counter electrode and the sealing portion.
Here, the working electrode typically has current collector wiring on a transparent electrically conductive layer in order to efficiently extract electricity obtained in a porous oxide semiconductor layer to the outside. Moreover, the current collector wiring is typically coated with a wiring protective layer to prevent corrosion of the current collector wiring by the electrolyte.
A dye-sensitized solar cell has been proposed for use as this type of dye-sensitized solar cell that has an adequate wiring protective function by sequentially coating current collector wiring with a laminate consisting of a plurality of low melting point glass layers and an insulating resin layer such as polyimide (Patent Document 1).